The present disclosure relates generally to content customization based on user interaction.
Use of web-based applications, such as websites, mobile apps, and various cloud-based services has soared in recent years. Using these applications, users have become accustomed to communicating with others, performing research, and purchasing merchandise online. However, user experience on one or another application tends to be the same or substantially similar, even if the users have different preferences and interests. Some solutions have attempted to customize the user experience by allowing users to set preferences, such as layout preferences, content preferences (e.g., specifying certain topics or products of interest), etc. However, these preferences can become outdated, as they generally require the user to maintain and/or update the preferences.
Other solutions attempt to dynamically adapt the users' experience based on previous requests, such as previous products and/or services purchased by the users or by other users. For example, for a given product that a user may be interested in, an application may determine other related products that other users purchased and suggest them to that user. However, these suggestions do not adequately account for each user's specific interests or intentions, but are instead based on what other users have done previously.
In addition, while some online marketplaces organize products using categories, these marketplaces provide the same list of products to each user when those users browse the categories. As a result, all users have the same shopping experience regardless of contextual information about the user and/or the user's shopping context. This can be frustrating to users as they are left to manually sift through and/or sort sometimes hundreds or thousands of irrelevant products using limited navigational options before finding something of interest. Consequently, many users leave the sites without making any purchases and after looking at only a page or two of results, which ultimately results in the loss of potential sales opportunities.